Tokyo Chocolate Bear
by SilkenTear
Summary: RinxLen LenxRin. Hear the almighty omniscience! Rin Miyufume is really Rin Kagamine. But her past is laced with the hate and she longs to be someone else. She's cut up her life and tries to piece it into something new but realizes this is not her. She tears away from a thousand tattered seams and feels what love is for the first time from Len Kagamine. T for language. :3
1. Hidden

**YAY! Welcome to Tokyo Teddy Bear, a RinxLen (LenxRin) Fanfic! I have to say...,**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ENJOYED BOKU NO PINKU NO SORA!**

**I love you all very much! Gracias! Thank you! Arigato! :D**

**Rin&Len: Yay! Thank you! *bows***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, for the sake of the first chapter.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_"What do you want?"_

_"Huh, your face just pisses me off just by looking at it. Were you trying to show off, just 'cause you know an upperclassmen?"_

_"No...I wasn't..."_

_"Hm? What's this?"_

_"Huh, it's a stuffed bear. What the hell. You're in middle school and you still play with these things? This is trash."_

_"Hey, then tear it apart. It's trash, anyways."_

_"Good idea."_

_"NO! STOP!" I screamed with my whole body._

_I heard the shredding up of fabric and cloth._

_"Huh, let's go girls."_

_They threw the remains into the trash bin._

_No...that's from Rinto...Nii-san..._

I woke up with a start.

I gasp and hug the bear closer.

_A dream...?_

No...a nightmare. The same one too.

Tch. So troublesome.

I roll out of bed and slip on my school skirt and white blouse. I clip my bangs up and throw the white bow onto my head. I push my fake glasses up my nose.

I pick up my pack.

I nod to my sewed up, dirtied gray bear.

"I'm leaving!" I shout to no one. The sound of my voice resonates through the halls of the house and the door bangs and echoes as I close the door.

I take my time and walk towards the campus...when I see a flyer/poster.

Vocaloid...

...no not anymore.

I'm not going back. Ever.

I inspect the poster a bit closer.

Hm? Len Kagamine has just joined in with the Vocaloids? The picture displays a rather shota-like boy on it with the same golden hair like me and flickering attentive azure eyes, like mine.

Like a 'mirror image'.

Wait...It's been 3 years since the Disappearance of Rin Kagamine.

Len Kagamine has the same last name as...

Forget it.

I continue walking, but at a faster pace but for some reason...I break into a run.

Will I be late for school? I don't know.

I bump into something really hard, either my next door neighbor's cat or a human, I could care less which, but I decide to be civilized and go see.

"OW! THE HELL!? Don't you people know where you're going!?"

I look down on a golden-haired boy, about the same age as me and...

"No, _you_ watch where_ you're _going."

He stands up and lifts his eyes, revealing deep blue color.

Wait a sec...you're

"You-you're Len Kagamine!" My mouth drops open.

He smirks triumphantly.

"Got that? I'm-"

"LEN-SAMA!"

"Shit..." he mumbles.

He grabs my wrist and runs off.

Directly to school, my school.

I don't need to pant. I've ran faster than this before, but Len Kagamine's panting, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Excuse you! What was that for!?" I snap.

I let him catch his breath.

I grit my teeth. "And don't tell me you go to this school too!"

"Well, I do!" He snaps back at me.

I tighten my grip on my pack.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

I walk away.

* * *

"All right., class, this is Len Kagamine. He's your new classmate. Please welcome him. Kagamine-san, you can sit next to Miyufume-san."

WHAT!? How is this fair!? I. Miyufume Rin, HAA TO SIT NEXT TO THE DOUCHE!?

I feel every single girl glare at my the look away.

_Ugh..._

"Eh...? Your name's Miyufume? What an odd name." he says slyly.

I bite my tongue.

I. Am. Not. Mad. Right now...

I exhale...slowly.

He smirks and says, "Are you trying to be tsundere? You know you want me."

WHAT!?

"Shut up!" I snap. It came out a little louder than I want it to.

I hear other pupils giggling and rolling their eyes.

"Miyufume! Kagamine!" The Sensei's voice is raised.

I look down at my desk and wait for the word of judgement.

"Miyufume, who is always courteous and kind and thoughtful of others...after class, please show Kagamine-san around the school. Show him how we roll things here." The Sensei smiles.

"But-"

"That will be your punishment. Now, the lesson. We've learned that a parallelogram..."

* * *

I roll my eyes as I watch another mob of fangirls attack 'Len-sama' and walk away without him.

"Miyufume!" he yells.

"You escaped...surprising. I haven't felt like that in awhile..." I mutter absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"Ah! N-n-nothing!"

_Rin! So stupid! Don't spout random words out of no where!_

More importantly...I shouldn't reveal my secrets to him...especially not him.

"Rin!" he notices a bunch of more fangirls coming up.

He grabs my wrist for the second time. And jerks me into the darkness of a storage room.

I wait breathlessly as a army of fangirls storms by.

Wait...

"I never told you my name." I say to him.

"Sorry, you just look like her."

"Who!?"

"I'm not supposed to say this out loud but..." he lowers his voice. "Rin Kagamine."

I bristle at the name.

Ugh! I grip the scissors that are in my pocket.

If I could sharpen it more...I would cut off this face of mine!

"She's actually pretty cute to me." Len continues.

Eh?

What's this?

Am I blushing?

"Why's your face red?" Len asks.

"N-nothing! Well, my name is actually Rin."

"Rin Miyufume?"

I nod.

"Let's get out, it's getting hot."

I open the door.

And my scissors fall out.

"Oh you dropped this."

I flinch. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

I snatch it up. And open the blades, light reflects off the sharpened surface.

"W-what?"

He takes a step back and raises his hands.

I bristle.

"Why not?" he says.

"I...don't know!" I reply.

I close them and put it back in my pocket.

"H-hey Rin...?"

"Call me Miyufume-san!" I snap.

Just 'Rin' will feel like before. Before I ran away...

"Okay! Geez! Miyufume-san, what's wrong, getting all worked up all of a sudden?" Len sounds agitated.

"How do you know Rin Kagamine?" I growl.

He shrugs. "You know, famous Miku Hatsune showed me pictures of her and she always cries when she sees them. Wait, why am I telling you this again?"

"...nothing..."

I turn around and start walking. Len starts after me.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I don't trust you."

"...oh..."

I don't dare remember anything from back then except when I can't help it...in my dreams, it will haunt me forever.

"Hey, Miyufume-san?"

I nod without looking at him.

"Seriously...why are you so cold to me?"

I sigh.

"And you know? I think I like you."

_WHAT!?_

My eyes widen and I stop in my tracks to look directly at him.

"As a friend! What the heck, you're sick-minded!"

But he's blushing.

I narrow my eyes. I don't trust him.

I can't trust anyone anymore.

"I don't need a friend." I tell him.

"Oh come on Rin, er, Miyufume!" Len complains. "Really, you are a tsundere."

...! ! !

I turn my head around.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Your. Friend." I continue walking.

* * *

...

...

...

...

"Remind me _why _we're walking together again!?" I snap.

School's over...but this douche won't stop following me!

"It just so happens that Vocaloid is this way! Strange isn't it!?" he shot back at me.

Oh yeah, I remember now.

Miku and I used to walk home from...Seriously!?

"Who do live with?" Len asks.

"Myself." I answer.

"Don't you have parents?"

"They died when I was 3 in a car crash."

"Any siblings?"

"One."

"Where's he, or her?"

"I don't know where he is. But he said that he'll always love me."

It's silent now.

But then...

"Why don't you come with me?"

"WHAT!? No! NO! NONONNO!" I flinch and sputter a bunch of random words., stringing them together grammatically.

"Why?"

"NO REASON."

I am about to run away but Len grabs my wrist.

"Tell me. You're hiding something. I know it."

I blink away a few tears.

"No...no..."

I hear him sigh.

"Can I just call you 'Rin' from now on? It's easier..."

"...Fine."

"Will you come with me?"

"No."

He sighs again. "Fine..."

He releases his grip on me. But he hugs me close.

My eyes widen.

"Len..."

Oh my God. Did I just call him by first name?

He pets my head as I rest against his shoulder.

...

I pull away.

"Don't try anything funny!"

"Rin, I just met you, but I know that you're not being yourself." Len says calmly.

_Hell can be more right than you can ever be!_

"I..." I shake my head.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Okay guys, there is this crazy chick I sit next to at school and..."

"HUH!? Is she cute?" Lenka butts in.

"Are you guys in love?" Miku adds.

"No! But yes, she's cute..." I admit.

"Kyyyaaaa! Lenny's in love!" Lenka laughs.

"NEE-CHAN I SWEAR I'LL..."

I don't have time to finish.

Miku pulls out a picture book.

"Does she look like this?" she points to a cheerful girl who's holding up the peace sign next to Miku and Luka.

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Rin Miyufume."

"WHOA..." Lenka's eyes widen.

"Coincidence? I think not. Len! Your mission is to have this Rin Miyufume come here so we can have a look at her!" Miku declares.

"I already asked her...she actually seemed like she was terrified of this place."

_"WHAT!? Terrified of Vocaloid!?" _Lenka jumps up.

"Miku...why did Rin leave?" I ask.

Miku is silent. And that is as creepy as hell can get.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Nii-san...I'll see you soon, I promise...I hope._

I hug the tattered bear to me.

Len...that idiot.

I am indeed Rin Kagamine.

But I ran away from Vocaloid...at my own expense...now I have to live undercover...

All I want is to be loved.

_Len._

What? What's with me thinking about Len?

_You like Len. Don't you._

"No I don't!" I shout to myself.

_Yeah...you do you're blushing._

"No I'm not! Don't you want change? Nothing!?" I am arguing with myself.

_Try...try and go back...Len will keep you safe..._

"I don't even know him...why should I trust him?" I growl.

_Why wouldn't you want to be his friend?_

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know anything in the past...Nii-san is gone anyways."

I want pull away from these strings I've sewed myself to.

How...Len...?

* * *

**Meh, it's off to an okay start.**

**Rin: I am a tsundere?**

**Len: yes you are.**

**Rin: Then you are a douchey douche.**


	2. Sweet Cocoa

**Edit: Okay...I AM SO SORRY. I udpdated the wrong chapter XD. Sorry Sorry Sorry! -.- I was not paying full attention when I updated this...so...HERE'S THE REAL ONE.**

**La la la. Yay! Chapter 2! Even though not many people have seen this XD.**

**SO. Just saying, this will be changed into Tokyo Chocolate Bear. Okee-Dokey?**

**Rin: What?**

**Len: Wut?**

**DISCLAIMER: NO.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

HOLY CRAP.

Thank the heavens that it's the weekend! I don't have to deal with that idiot now! Usually on weekends, I have nothing to do except wander around in the library.

So here I am!

I flipped through a couple of books on Mystery and Fantasy.

I sigh and close a book. Nothing interests me.

Then I see the book.

Titled _The Chocolate Wish._

I look around. This is the Mystery aisle...so why would this be here?

I take the misplaced book out of the shelf and open it.

_The hell? Why's it a cookbook?_

Inside displayed tasty treats laced in icing and sweet candies but more...chocolate.

_Eek!_

I slam the book back onto the shelf.

I...I...I don't want to remember...

Rinto...

"Rin?"

I jump 20 feet into the air.

Who's that?

I whirl around.

"Len!?" I hiss.

"Hi." he says casually.

"Don't 'hi' me!" I snap. "Aren't you supposed to be at Vocaloid!?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Actually...yes, but...they-"

"They what?"

"They...kinda want to...um...see you."

_What!? See ME!? What the hell did Len Kagamine tell them? The big-mouth...he'd better make his death will!_

"What did you tell them?" I say as calmly as I could.

He shrugs. "Not much, just that you were a crazy chick that I sit next to in class."

I exhale slowly. Okay...it wasn't too bad...

"You know that I'm not going with you...right?" I say.

"Why not?"

"I already told you..." I sigh. "I don't trust you."

He rolls his eyes. "Come on, do I really look that untrustworthy?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Who would trust a random douche you just happen to be sitting next to in class who invites you to his house? Huh?"

He blinks.

I roll my eyes and start walking away...only to be caught by his hand.

"Dude, let go of me." I growl.

"Why don't you want to go?" He says. "I know it's not because you don't trust me. You actually trust me. I know that, but..., there's something else I can't say..."

I snatch my hand back. "That's because you don't know."

I grit my teeth and turn back to him.

"Len, you have my reasons and I have my reasons. Okay? So stop bothering me."

But part of me wishes he'll keep on bothering me...why? Why do I feel this way?

"I can't do that. Not until-"

"LEN!" he's cut off by a familiar yell.

A whole lot of people turns and hisses "SSSHHH!"

"M-Miku..." He says.

Oh F*ck is as real as hell alright.

"Who's this?" Miku strolls up to us.

She is completely oblivious about who I really am. It's kinda funny, as cruel as it sounds.

"This is Rin." Len says.

"YOU SAID SHEMUR!?" Miku suddenly yells.

"SSSHHH!" people hiss again.

Miku calms down.

"Rin Miyufume, to be exact." Len continues.

_Len, I will knee you in your vital regions._

"Eh? You're the one who sits next to him?" Miku says.

I am forced to nod.

"Mm. You look like Rin Kagamine." she muses.

I roll my eyes, "Can I please go?"

"Nope!" Miku takes my hand.

* * *

"Ah...why am I here again?"

I am surrounded by horrifying familiarity. The Vocaloids. I...

"Rin-chan!" Miku bounces over. "I will now cosplay you up in Rin Kagamine's clothes!"

"W-what!? No!" I feel like I'm being threatened.

Luka pulls me into the changing room, where I am brushed out and straightened and dressed up like a little doll...and my fake glasses are removed.

"Kyaa! Looks just like Rinny!"

I flinch at the name. Only Nii-san calls me 'Rinny'...

"Nee, was it Miyufume? Do you want some chocolate?" Lenka asks.

She breaks a bar and hands half of it to me.

AH! NO!

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I jump away onto the the couch.

Lenka looks a bit hurt.

Miku goes over to take the chocolate from her. She pops it into her mouth. "Why not? It's really good. Ah, you really are like Rin Kagamine...not only your looks..., chocolate-phobia, is that a real thing?"

It's not a phobia...it's just...

"I just can't eat it." I say simply.

"Allergies?" Luka asks.

I shake my head.

Miku looks up thoughtfully. "I remember Rin was scared of eating chocolate too. That's because of Rinto Kagamine. He was her older brother. He loved her more than anything."

"WHAT!?" Len rushes in. "Who loves Rin more than anything?"

Miku rolls her eyes. "Her brother."

"Oh." Len sits down beside me.

"Anyways," Miku continues. "Mikuo and he go way back. And Rinto had a great personality. Rinto absolutely loved chocolate and always shared it with Rin."

Um...I am not going to...

"But one time at the store, Rin told him that she didn't want to share the chocolate bar anymore. She said it like she didn't care about him at all. She couldn't understand how the chocolate bar connected them together. So rejecting it broke it in half. I think Rinto was very very sad. Depressed. And when we were walking back home, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and he accidentally-"

"STOP IT!"

I stand up, face feeling wet.

"I know!" I shout. "I know! I know! I know! I'm stupid! I should have cared more about him! I am a selfish younger sister. Rinto's death is because of me. It's because I didn't want the chocolate. I didn't want to have it anymore. But...if he could just forgive me...if he..."

I look down and watch as my tears fell silently to the ground.

"That's why I can't have chocolate anymore. Rinto never got to be happy in the end. Because of me...he couldn't eat his favorite chocolate before he...that's why I can't eat it...I can't just go ahead and be happy by myself...I...I...was scared and ran away. Because everyone despised me for that. I think Sonika loved Nii-san...that's why she...she..."

I start crying.

But I had just admitted everything to them. Every little dark corner of my life, revealed to them.

I don't know if they were more gaping at me that I am _her _or my reason to flee...I can barely see through my blurred vision.

I pick up a chocolate from the counter and break it in half.

I give one half to Len.

"Eat it." I cry.

"What?" Len is stunned.

"Eat it." I feel tears slide down my cheeks. "Eat it and tell me it tastes good. Eat it and...don't leave me...don't leave me alone. Don't..." I cry again.

He takes the bar. "I'm not going anywhere."

He bites the brown sweet. "I won't ever leave you. Rin."

I look at him through my hazy vision.

I...I...

I drop onto my knees.

"I'm sorry..."

Are these falling words my voice or my tears?

* * *

**Aw...that was a bit sad. -.- Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Helps me a LOT! :)**

**Rin: Why am I crying?**

**Len: Beats me.**


	3. Melancholy

**Hello minna-san! I apologize for not updating recently because I had some tests and Midterms. -.-  
I hate my life.**

**Rin: Then go commit suicide.**

**Len: Or _we _can commit homicide.**

**Me: I prefer to NOT get run over by a road-roller. -.-**

**Rin&Len: Goddamn.**

**Me: ...thanks...**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. XD**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'm winning."

"No you're not."

"I got this. I got this. I got this. Igotthis Igotthis Igotthis IgotthisIgotthisIgotthisIgotthisYEEEEAAAAAH!"

"Goddamn you and your leeks!"

"Gasp! Offensive!"

"That was kinda the point..."

I fall back onto the huge sofa., the Wii remote strapped to my wrist. I've been playing WiiSports and WiiSports Resort with Miku for over 3 hours. I need a break.

I wipe sweat from my forehead.

"Well, Rin-chan, happy you came back now?" Miku says with a smug expression written all over her face.

"I almost regret it. Plus, I WAS FORCED TO COME BACK BY YOU." I stand up. "I need a break."

She shrugs. "So do I, but I'm just..."

She jumps up and down. "KYYYYYAAAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Then don't believe it." I roll my eyes.

She stops. "I don't get why you have to be so hasty."

"Where's Neru?" I ask suddenly.

"Neru?" Miku needs to think about it.

"Oh yeah, and Sonika."

"She went to study abroad."

And at that moment I realize that I had a deep revelation about how I laughed at the face of insanity and that elbowing people's faces was less fun than I thought it would be and that I couldn't eat.

I was lying on the ground.

Laughing my FREAKING HEAD OFF.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! KYA-HAHAHA! THAT'S A LAUGH! That is the best joke I have heard since..." I wipe tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Believe it or not, it's true. I think she only went to study abroad 'cause her parents needed to find a new job or something. I could care less." Miku takes a leek out of the fridge. "As for Neru, she's out doing something."

I jump up and run aimlessly for the door, accidentally crashing into Len.

"Watch it!" Len snaps.

I rub my head. "Okay, you wanna hear a funny joke? Ha, yeah, come over here. It's funny, yeah. YOU!"

"WHAT!?"

"YES, You are the joke!"

I slam the door in his face.

"Woman, I need to get in here!" Len's muffled cry resounds through the door.

I look back at Miku. "Neru, what happened?" I growl.

"Oh I remember now. She went to go pick up her brother at the train station."

"Nero?"

"Does she have any other sibling? I don't think so."

"...OMG YES! NERO IS LIKE THE BEST." I clap my hands.

"PARDON FOR THE INTRUSION." Len breaks the door open.

I jump, surprised.

"WHO EXACTLY IS NERO?" His voice is shrill and dangerous.

Number 1 precaution: Knee him in the vital regions.

I bring my knee up, but he moves aside just in time.

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me violently. "WHO IS HE."

"AaAAaaHhhhhHHH." I look down so I wouldn't get dizzy. "JUST A FRIEND. NOW LET GO."

Miku slips out.

_Oh...that mother'f*cking traitor...the next thing you're gonna see is your leeks being put into a blender._

"LEN!"

He stops.

"Woman, you've got explaining to do."

"Explain what!?"

"Who the hell is Nero!?"

"Like I said, he's just a friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't! Why would you care anyways!? It's not like you're in love with me!" I hiss.

Len stops, and turns into a deep red blush.

I win.

But I don't get why he's blushing.

"I'M HOME." I jump at the familiar voice.

_Neru-chan!_

I push past Len and run outside.

"NERU!" I stop at the entrance.

"Rin!?" a girl with dark blonde hair looks up with brilliant yellow-amber eyes.

"Is that Rin!?" a boy similar to her looks past her shoulder.

"Nero!" I smile.

We stare at each other for a moment.

1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds...4 sec-

"RIN!" my concentration's broken by Len's shout.

He tackles me onto the floor.

"OW! If it was on the bed, it would have been nicer!"

"NO IT WOULD NOT HAVE."

He's right.

I'm being pinned in an very awkward position by Len, who's looking down on me with anger sparking fire in his eyes.

"The hell is going on!?" I look upside-down.

Neru covers her eyes and Nero's back faces me.

Number 1 precaution: Knee him in the vital regions.

I am mad right now.

More than mad.

I am INFURIATED.

"AAH!" I quickly knee him in between his legs.

But that's also a bad idea. Because he falls right on top of me.

"Oof! LEN GET OFF OF ME. YOU'VE SQUASHED ME AS FLAT AS A LEAF." I struggle beneath him.

"Itai..."

Um...it's even painful just to watch.

"Neru, a little help?"

* * *

Well, Len his finally off of me, despite how perverted that sounds...but yes!

Just saying...Neru is my best friend, next to Miku. Neru was held back a grade because she had to get surgery on her stomach. So she missed a whole year...

But that's besides the point.

I need to strangle Len later.

But Len has never seen Neru nor Nero. So...

"Neru, this is Len. Len, Neru. Nero, this is Len. Len, Nero." I try to stay cheerful as I introduce each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

And so forth.

However...Len is still...uh, wary of Nero. For some strange reason. I don't know why. I already told him we're just friends. Wait...why would he care though? Uh...Wait. Could it be that Len...? No. Nevermind. That is waaaaay out of my league. In other words, that's impossible. The day it happens is the day I buy crystal meth.

Side note: DON'T DO DRUGS.

Ahem.

"Rin." I turn around.

"Len?" I look behind. Neru and Nero and everyone else were talking and having fun and stuff. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I bristle. "Don't 'nothing' me! I know there's something!"

He shrugs. "Nervermind. I'd rather keep it to myself."

I frown.

I don't think Len has ever kept secrets from me before. Does he not trust me?

Well, I said that I didn't trust him so...

Maybe.

...

What am I _thinking!?_

UUUGGGGHHH!

The sewing machine must be bigger so it can penetrate the heart! I take my scissors out of my pocket.

The fluorescent lights flickering of the blades and casting a wicked glare into my eyes.

I blink.

These scissors are precious to me.

They help me feel better somehow...

"Rin." Len says once more.

"What?" I look back at him.

He shakes his head.

Geez, if you have something to tell me, would you speak up!?

I feel it again.

This deep aching in my heart. Like the sewing needle has just pierced my heart. Like when Rinto...why...? Why!? Why!? Tell me! Give me answers! Why did you leave me alone? It's dark here. It's cold and scary. It's lonely...It's painful...

I take a chocolate bar and break it in half.

I lift it up to Len.

"Eat it." I command.

"Why?" Len looks at me in surprise.

"Please...I don't want to be sad anymore..." I can feel the tears building up behind my eyes.

He looks at it, then looks away. "I don't want it."

.

.

.

So this is how it felt...deep despair. Nii-san, I'm sorry...

"Len..." I cry. "Why?"

Tears spilled over the edges of my lower lid. Like a bucket being poured into a well or a waterfall down a sheer side of a cliff.

"Len...Len...I...I want to trust you." I say.

He looks back at me. And sighs.

"Then trust me."

I whimper. "Len..."

The chocolate bar falls out of my hand.

He picks it up and looks at me.

Suddenly, I'm wrapped around this warm scent.

Len has pulled me close to him.

"Fine." his breath comes out warm.

I hear him take a bite.

The crunch resonates through my heart and saves my soul.

"You idiot." I pound on him with my right fist. "Don't be so vague! Idiot..."

I shake my head and clutch at his clothes.

"Don't leave me alone. It's scary..."

"I know." he says.

"It's painful."

"I know."

"It's lonely." I whisper.

"I know. That's why I won't leave you. I've said this before right?" Len's voice is soft and comforting.

I feel like being drowned in this sweet melancholy.

* * *

**I am sorry, this was sad as well. Sort of. Maybe. Not really? I don't know.**

**Rin: Would you stop making me cry?"**

**Len: Yeah, Like seriously.**

**Me: SHUT UP. I'm the one who decides how the plot moves along!**


	4. Breathless

**Okay guys, I'll start posting/uploading rapidly fast now, probably. XD Nevertheless, the last few chapters have been a little depressing. Have no fear, though.**

**Rin: I fear. -.-**

**Len: So do I.**

**Rin: Anyone who fears, say 'I'.**

**Vocaloids: I.**

**Me: How very gracious of you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, goddamn.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I shake the bangs out of my eyes.

It's been awhile since I've been 'discovered' and now mass media has been harassing me day and night with questions and such I could care less about. But I have no reason that I shouldn't be able to answer any of them. Actually I do. Ever heard of personal privacy? Just 'cause I don't answer something doesn't mean I'm hiding something!

...Okay I lied; I am hiding something.

Yes.

There's more to my story. It's not as simple as you can brush it off like snow on your shoulder.

It's true, Nii-san and I got along., despite chocolate obsessions. Most of the story has alreasy been told, like a tall tale. But still...

"Rin are you okay?"

I blink. I must have spaced out while watching Len and Kaito play Wii.

"I GOT THIS IGOTTHIS IGOTTHISYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kaito rips the remote from his wrist and throws it to the ground.

"AH! GODDAMN YOU!" Len smacks his head.

"That's 'cause you were paying more attention to you girlfriend than the game." Kaito is testing Len.

And so far, Len has failed.

"I WILL EAT YOUR ICE CREAM IN FRONT OF YOU."

"WHAT!? I'LL DO THAT TO YOUR BANANAS."

Len recedes and hands the Wii remote to me. "Your up."

I adjust the strap.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I brace myself.

Kaito clicks on _Sword-fight._

Oh, this idiots gonna get it.

"3...2...1...GO!"

I immediately block Kaito's fail attempt to smack my player in the head.

"TAKE THAT BITCH." I smack him in the ribs and jab him in the abs.

His player falls.

"I win~" I dance.

* * *

**(Yes I know, that was short. XD)**

I'm lying on the couch, my hair frayed out in all directions. I see Len come over and lean over me.

I purse my lips together.

_What's he trying to do...?_

"What ever you're trying to do, it's not working," I growl.

He sighs. "I thought as much."

Truth is, I have no idea what he's trying to do.

But his, his dark blue eyes look somewhat pale today.

I blink? My imagination.

_Is he sick...?_

"Are you feeling okay?" I inquire, somewhat worriedly.

He hesitates. Then nods. "I'm fine."

_I hope..._

I raise my hand and touch his hair on top of his head.

It feels stringy.

"What are you doing?" he mumbles.

I shake my head. But I keep my hand rested on his head.

"You tired?"

I nod.

"RIN!" Neru's voice jars me back fully awake.

I sit up, agitated. "WHAT!?"

She pokes her head into the room.

"Miku wants us to go on an errand."

I frown.

I was enjoying myself with Len at the moment and then Neru...well I guess Miku as well...INTERRUPTS ME!?

I do not think so.

"Get someone else." I say.

"I already asked everyone."

"What about Len?"

She glares at me. "I don't go with boys!"

That's true.

Neru has always been afraid a boy will try to seduce her. Ever since one of her friends got sent to a mental hospital because she was raped...

Ahem. Side story for another time.

"Fine." Reluctantly, I got off the couch. "I'll be right there."

Neru retreats outside.

But one last thing...

I pick up a stray chocolate that's lying on the table and break it in half.

I hand to Len.

By now, he knows what to do when I do this. He takes the chocolate and puts it in his mouth.

"Happy?" he mumbles through a mouthful of chocolate.

I smile and hug him.

Briefly.

Only to rush out the door, face on fire

* * *

"You hugged Len!?"

Oops.

Probably shouldn't have told Neru.

I scratch my arm. "Yes...? I'm pretty sure I said it clearly."

She shakes her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just get this over with. You go get the leek and tomatoes. I'll get the meat."

I nod.

We split into opposite directions.

But while I'm at the produce section of the Supermarket..., I can't help but glance at the bananas that are on sale.

It hurts me inside somehow...

Len...?

_No, impossible, I've already told you. The day it happens is the day I get crystal meth..._

I sigh.

I almost feel regretful.

After all, Len is actually the closest person to me in Vocaloid. Don't get the wrong idea...Although Len was bitchy when I first bumped into him, things have straightened and smoothed out. Since I came back...so to speak.

I pick up several stalks of leek after getting the tomatoes.

**~Time Skip - Walking Home~**

I swing a plastic bag over my back and laugh.

"That's not even the funny part." Neru continues. "And then Nero was all like, 'What the F*ck!?' and then smack himself in the face, but get this: HIS HAND WAS COVERED IN WHIPPED CREAM. And then he ran out the door like some kid who dropped his ice cream!"

"HOLY F*CK!" I laugh really hard.

Neru and I are walking back home, the pale orange twilight sky glimmering above us, with faint streaks of clouds cascading in the sky.

We pass another alley.

It is getting noticeably darker...but we'll make it in time.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs Neru.

"KYA-!" her scream is cut off by a large, dark rough hand.

"Neru! What are-MMF!" Someone grabs me from behind.

_Who is it!?_

The groceries drop and roll out of the paper bag.

"Don't move. Or I'll kill you." the hoarse sound scratches against my eardrums.

_NERU!_

I struggle beneath his, judging by the voice, arms.

He puts a tissue over my mouth and nose.

_No!_

Each struggle becomes more vain and desperate as my eyes start clouding with dark haze.

Neru...is she okay!?

"Neru..." I croak through the this tissue.

I flail my arms as I am dragged into an alleyway.

_Len! Save me!_

"Len..." I whisper. "Len..."

My breathing nearly stops and I start choking.

_LEN! LEN! LEN!_

The light in my eyes start fading and a black cloak rises to engulf me.

_I...can't...breathe..._

I shut my eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 4. Is this escalating a bit to quickly? I feel like it is. -.-**

**Rin: WHAT!? Am I suffocated?**

**Me: No you just passed out.**

**Len: IMPOSSIBLE.**


	5. Deserve?

**Hola chicas! Or chicos...Whatever. So now is Chapt. 5 of all this nonsense and stuff I have no idea what I am doing. Ha ha.**

**Also...just to plan ahead, I am still doing another RinxLen (LenxRin) fanfic again after this! :D  
I am an addict. Lawlz.**

**Rin&Len: You never know what you're doing.**

**Me: At least I don't have that impulsive behavior of yours...**

**DISCLAIMER: ...how about, NO.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Ugh...my head feels like it's just been hit by a crowbar..._

I slowly open my eyes. My head was throbbing really hard. The air was damp and heavy and humid.

This is disgusting. Simply horrific.

Oh wait...NERU.

I snap my eyes fully open.

"Neru!" my voice can barely be heard.

I look to my left.

Neru was lying on the floor, her back to me. And...I realize her hands are tied to her back.

"Neru!"

"Rin?"

She scoots on her other side to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...somehow..."

I try sitting up. But my head hurt so much, I didn't dare move another muscle.

"Where are we?" Neru whispers.

I look around.

We were inside some building with concrete walls and a concrete floor. There was a set of stairs that led up to somewhere. No windows whatsoever...

"Are we in some prison?"

"No...At least I don't think so..."

Seeing no escape route, I try reaching for my phone.

Eh?

EH?!

"GODDAMN!" Neru shouts.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" I snap.

"I DON'T HAVE MY PHONE."

"THAT WAS MY LINE TOO!"

What!? Now what are we supposed to do!?

"I see you've woken up."

ZE HELL IS THAT!?

Neru and I jerk our heads toward the stairs.

A couple of scrawny men...or boys?...If they are...they're certainly older than us...wait, I suddenly feel extremely nervous. What's this?

I feel Neru tense beside me.

"W-what do you want...?" I growl.

They shrug. "Not much. Just for you to entertain us."

Eh?

"Which means...you've tried inviting girls to your basement to party with you guys." Neru says smartly. "But you failed right? Since every girl you guys asked declined to your offer. So you decided to take us here by force."

The boys were really mad right now.

"Uh...Neru!? You probably shouldn't have said thAAAAAAAAAAT!"

I'm pushed against the wall by a boy with black hair.

"KYA!" I scream.

"RIN!" Neru's voice splits the hair.

"I-I-I-I-I..." I start stammering like crazy.

Dammit! My hands...still tied in that rope-thingmabobber!

The black-haired boy leans closer to me.

"Wh-wh-what are you trying to do!?" I stammer.

Neru screams something I can't understand.

Wait...

"AAAH!" I bring my foot down on his foot. _Hard._

"AAAAAAHHH!" He jumps away.

"Rin! Are you okay!?" Neru rushes to me.

"Y-yeah..." I mutter.

Geez! Can't anyone else save us right now!?

"Idiot! You almost practically got raped!" Neru shouts at me.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT." I snap back.

_Len! Where are you!?_

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" he yells holding his foot. "Let's just leave'em here!"

His partners nods and race back up the stairs. The door slams shut with an echo.

I sigh with relief.

That could have gone the other way...

"Rin!" Neru hisses. "You scared the living hell outta me!"

"Not sure if hell is even live but...okay, I guess. A-ha-ha-ha~..." I say.

She shakes her head.

...

...

...

"Hey," she says.

"Yeah?" I look into her yellow-amber eyes.

"Do you have anyone you like...?" she doesn't look at me in the eye.

"Um..."

AAAAH! How do I answer this embarrassing question!? I...I...

"P-p-probably!" I sputter out loud.

_Eep! That was probably the wrong thing to say!_

"Yes or no?"

I groan.

"Yes." I blurt out.

_Noooo!_

"Who?"

"Len."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Ugh! I am SO stupid!_

Neru shifts her sitting position. "I thought so."

"Eh?" I am thoroughly surprised!

"It's obvious." she looks back at me. "The way you look at him. The way you talk to him. I'm surprised he doesn't even know yet."

"B-but...I don't talk in any special way when I'm talking to him." I complain.

"Yeah, but you do this."

She stands up and her hands are already behind her back, so she sways from side to side on her feet.

"I don't do that!" I say, embarrassed.

My face feels like it's burning up.

"Yes you do!" Neru retorts, sitting back down.

"Do you like anyone?" I snap.

She hesitates.

"Well?" I say.

She nods a tiny nod.

"Who?"

She shrugs.

...I'm going to have to play the guessing game, aren't I?

"Mikuo?"

She shakes her head.

"Kaito?"

A shake.

"Nero?"

She looks up. "He's my freaking brother!"

"Ah, sorry. How 'bout Gakupo?"

"Not on my life!"

Then...that leaves...

"...Len?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Have you seen Rin?"

"No. Isn't she with you?"

"Uh, no..."

Len walks away.

"Guys, do you know where Rin-chan is?" I turn back to Meiko and Mikuo.

They shake their heads.

"Mmm..." I take the leek I was munching on out of my mouth.

I quickly exit the room and start chasing after Len.

"Hey Miku, where's Neru?" Nero stops me.

"Eh? She's not with you?"

"...No."

Okay, weird. Two of them are missing...? Oh, yeah.

"Oh, yeah. I sent them out on an errand I think." I glance at the clock. "But they should've been back over a half hour ago!"

Okaaay. Way weird., none of them are back. If something came up, they would've phoned us.

"Have you tried calling her?" I ask Nero.

"Duh. But she didn't pick up. That's weird," Nero mutters. "She always picks up her phone..."

"I'll call her then."

_But later..._

"See ya."

I rush off.

"Len!" I finally see the blond ponytail. He turns around.

"Miku?"

"Did you find Rin-chan yet?"

He shakes his head.

I frown. "Neru-chan?"

"What? She's missing too?"

"Apparently."

"...Oh."

"Let's split up and look for them."

"...'Kay."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_What? No!_

"You...like Len..." I mumble, shadows clouding around me.

She looks away. "I knew it..." she growls. "This wouldn't work out...but that's okay."

What?

She look back at me, into my eyes.

"I'm not mad." she says. "I think Len doesn't like me so...I do not want to be together with someone who doesn't like me back. Besides..I don't deserve him, you do. You've done so much for me Rin."

She smiles.

_What?_

And here I thought that this would tear us apart but...Neru would never betray me...

"Rin." she whispers. "Nothing would make me happier than seeing you two together."

I...can't believe this...

Those words coming out of her mouth...

"Neru..." I say.

She smiles like it's nothing, but I see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Anyways, we have to find some way to get out of here." I say.

"If we could cutg the rope, then we would be fine." she says.

I nod.

...

...

"AAAAAH!" I groan.

She flinches. "Good Christ, what the hell is wrong!?"

If I could, I'd give myself a thousand face-palms right now.

"My scissors!" I say. "Neru, can you get them? They're in my pocket here..."

Neru scoots over and tries taking the scissors out.

"Got it!"

I turn my back to her and latch my fingers onto the shiny pale red handles.

_Holy crap, Rin. You have to be careful. Don't cut yourself like last time..._

Last time was on purpose, if I do it now, it will be on accident! I snap to just myself.

**_Snip!_**

The scissors' blades glide through the restraining ropes.

"Yes! Success!" Neru says. "Hurry up and do mine."

_**Slice!**_

The blades cut through the ropes like knife and cake.

"Let's go!" I say.

"Sh!" Neru hisses. "What if they hear us!?"

Oh yeah the douches. I totally forgot about them.

We climb the flight of stairs, careful of each step we take.

I turn the doorknob, slowly. The door opens a crack.

...

...No one is there.

"Chance!"

Neru and I dash out into the open, grab our phones (left out on the counter) and fling the door open.

"Haaaah! We're saved!" Neru says.

The sky is turning into a conspicuously dark color.

We have to hurry back.

"RIIIIIN!"

I hear my name.

"Eh?" Neru looks around.

"Who said that?" I say.

We jump down the porch stairs and run to our right.

"OOF!" I bump into someone really hard.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The voice sounds familiar.

The dim streetlights are enough to identify the person who's calling us.

"Len?" I say.

The blond looks up, worry in his dark blue eyes.

* * *

**Yatta! End of Chapt. 5! :D Yayayay!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter. 'Cause things will start firing up! :D**


	6. Never Again

**Hi guys! You all my favorite readers :D This chapter will continue ze plot along ze way and will also oblige to one of my friends, Pikachu! And more FLUFF. So, without further ado...**

**Rin: I'm a little scared to what she requested.**

**Len: Shouldn't _I _be the one who's supposed to be scared?**

**Me: You would know if you've read the reviews. Foolish fools.**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_"I don't want it."_

_He looks at her and the girl turns her back to him. "I don't want to share the chocolate with you."_

_What's this? Is this me in the past?_

_A little girl with short blond hair in pigtails and boy with messy blond hair stood next to each other._

_The little boy almost looked like he was about to cry._

_I hear the sound of a truck's honking in the distance...slowly getting closer._

_The chocolate bar falls onto the road with a harsh bang, that I could never forget._

_"N-no..." I whisper. This. my dream. Nightmare. It's my past, replaying the horrible incident that has been marked as a black streak in my timeline._

_I don't see the girl now. Everything's just white._

_"Wake up Rinto." I say, remembering what I had said. I didn't believe that he died. I couldn't._

_"Wake up Rinto! I've got your favorite chocolate. I'll eat it all up if you don't wake up soon! I'll give you my half too, so wake up!"_

_No answer._

_"Wake up Rinto! Wake up!"_

_A moment flashed by when I realize the terrible truth._

_"N-no...come back. Come back! COME BACK PLEASE! I-I'll give you chocolate. I-I'll share it with you so..." I feel myself drop to my knees. "So...don't go...don't leave me! Don't disappear! Please! NO! Don't go!"_

I woke up with a start.

I blink my eyes a couple of times to clear my vision. Len was looking over me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? You've been muttering 'Don't go' and 'Don't disappear' like, thirteen times now." he inspects me closer and I feel sweat drip down my neck. "You are okay right?"

I shudder and manage a nod.

I sit up and reach to my nightstand and take the chocolate bar. I break it in half.

I hold it up to him once more. "Eat it."

He looks at it for awhile then takes it.

"I not going anywhere." He mumbles through a mouthful of chocolate. "I won't leave you."

He looks into my eyes.

"I'll always be by your side."

* * *

I open my closet to get dressed and when I see...

"LEN!? THE F*CK. WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLOSET...AGAIN." I stomp inside, fists clenched to the utmost.

"Um..." Len puts the bra back in.

"Are you going through my pantsu AGAIN!?" **(A/N: Pantsu=panties=underwear)**

"...Yes."

"IDIOT GO GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL."

I grab by the scruff of his collar and literally toss him out like a trash bag.

"YOU ARE A HENTAI!" I slam the door shut.

**~Time Skip - Walking to School~**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Um, hell yes!"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"It is."

"I'll never understand you girls."

"Of course."

Len slings his pack over his shoulder and some papers fall out.

"Oops."

I stoop down to help him pick it up.

He crouches down as well.

I pick up a homework essay with a fat B- on the top in big bold red.

Typical. For Len, that is.

I go over to the next one.

But for some reason...he goes for that one too. And our hands touch like they're about to intersect with one another. I try snatching my hand back but for some reason, I'm to startled to move. I hesitate as Len looks at me in surprise. I blush a deep rose red color.

"Len stop looking at me like that." I say, withdrawing my hand.

"Sorry," he says, picking up the last paper and shoving it back into his pack. "Do you want to hold hands?"

"Len I-"

_Wait...WHAT!?_

I stop. Did Len just ask if I wanted to hold hands with him!?

Uh...uh...what should I do?

"...Sure...?" I mumble.

He opens his palm for me and I let my sweaty hand slide into his cool one. He curls his fingers around mine.

I feel a puff of smoke come out of my ear.

I tighten my grip and pull him forward. "Come on. Or else we'll be late!"

"Woman, calm down! We still have like twenty minutes before the bell rings!"

"See if I care!"

Len catches up with me, hand still with mine.

"Rin." he says.

I looks up at him, and at that moment, our eyes meet; my blue fire into his cerulean rippling pools. I shudder, because I can never look at him in the eye. I love him so that I can't even look at him...or else my heart will ache once more. Those eyes...they look like Rinto's...

"Are you embarrassed?" he asks.

"Of course I am you idiot!" I burst out.

He smiles. "Sorry. Oh and by the way..."

He continues on with a smirk written all over his face. "You still use training bras?"

I want to slap him. But I don't. I am mad.

"LEN! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERTED IDIOT." I complain.

He laughs.

* * *

"Rin Kagamine! REALLY!?"

"No way!"

"RIN! I SAW YOU WALKING WITH MY LEN-SAMA!"

"Rin Kagamine!? I thought she died!"

"Well, _that's _so nice of you! Be polite!"

"Noooo! I wanted Len-sama!"

"I saw you guys holding hands~!"

"_What!? _They were holding hands!?"

"Are you guys related?"

"Or maybe you guys are a couple?"

The grilling is endless. My official record has just been changed to Rin Kagamine and not Rin Miyufume. Nevertheless, I am the same person. That was just my alter ego...so to speak. And now, everyone is either shocked, amazed, or just plainly hates me because One, I came back...that's pretty shocking. Two, I held hands with Len. I hate to say this but, I really wanna do that again. Shut up you guys, whoever's laughing or fangirling at this moment.

"Don't worry guys, we're not a couple." I sigh.

Everyone gasps.

"But you guys held hands!" Some idiot person calls out.

"That doesn't mean they're dating though." A girl points out.

"But if we were, dating I mean, how would you guys react?" Len says.

_Goddamn you, Len! What kind of question is that!?_

Now, there was a chaos of "I would die." and "I would be depressed." and "I love the pairing~!" and "Screw that sh*t" and "I don't care." Mostly "Awesome" and "aw, Hell YES." though.

The bell rings and I want Rinto to throw the Trigonometry textbook to my head.

* * *

**~ Time Skip - End of School~**

"Rin-chan!" Miku waves her hand.

"Hi Miku!"

The twilight sky slowly dimmed to reveal specks of stars you could see in the orange sky.

We walked back home talking and laughing.

"So Rin, it was fun this morning." Len tells me.

I roll my eyes. "It was embarrassing."

"But you did like didn't you."

"...Yes. I did."

"See?"

"See what?"

"You probably would't mind doing it again."

"_WHAT!?_" I burst out stopping to glare daggers into Len.

"Kya! Rin-chan's growing up!" Miku chides in.

"What so you mean!?" I snap at Len.

"Well uh, it's like..." he stammers.

"LIKE WHAT."

"Like...I'm going to run now! BUH-BYE!"

He runs up the rest of the stairs out onto the street.

Right when I see a truck driving past me.

"AUH!" I hear Len's anguished painful yell.

! ! !

I feel my face slowly drain color and my pupils shrink and the light from my eyes die away.

That vision of me kneeling next to a motionless body comes back to mind.

_"NO!"_

* * *

**Gasp! What's going to happen NOW!? The suspension is building! :D Don't worry guys, Len's okay, I guarantee it. You have my word.**

**Len: Your word's not very trust-able.**

**Rin: I don't trust you as far as I can throw you and THAT ain't far!**

**Me: Thanks so much guys...**


	7. Complications!

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay, Len's OKAY! Calm down, hold your horses, like, put your pants back on. And I know I've made Neru-chan the antagonist since all my FF's are RinxLen, but this one, you'll see that she's not really a bad person. In truth, I don't really hate on her, I just hate when it's NeruxLen. -.- Okay? Well, let's get started, shall we? OH WAIT A SECOND:**

**Pikachu: So much for magical deliciousness eh?**

**RinnyRibbons: Yes, quite tsun-tsun, as a matter of fact. XD**

**Sunset's Crying: Actually, no. It's not a Hetalia reference..., though I wouldn't be surprised if it was.**

**The other reviews are like commentary so I don't think I need to answer them...right?**

**Rin: WHAT!? TSUN-TSUN!?**

**Len: Hey, I have to agree for once with the author, you are quite tsundere.**

**Me: Would you like magical deliciousness, Rin-chan?**

**Rin: NO, I'M CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS. (Pikachu review reference)**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid's not mine at all...-.-**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Rin continues to cry into her hands, her tears slipping through her fingers and dripping onto her school uniform.

"Len-kun is okay, so don't cry...Rin?" I pat her back for comfort.

She only cries louder and buries her face into her palms even more.

"Hi everyone."

"Len?" I look up.

"Len, are you okay?" Neru asks.

"Yeah, they say they don't need me for further examination." Len replies.

Neru sighs a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least it wasn't anything serious, it could have been bad for the entire Vocaloid. Rin especially." I say with a smile.

Len shifts his gaze to Rin. "You're still crying?"

I frown at his insensitivity. Seriously, the girls who loves you is crying for you because you got hit by a goddamn store truck! And you don't feel any compassion at all? Cold.

But I kept silent.

Rin stands up abruptly and dashes to Len's side and hugs his arm...and doesn't let go. Her bangs cast a shadow so you can't see her eyes.

"Hey, Rin?" Len says, surprised.

Rin's breathing comes out quietly, but I can hear it...her ragged inhales and careful exhales. It's like she's almost scared to be living., breathing in the same oxygen as Len is right now.

"Rin, it kinda hurts, could you let go?" Len says and lightly shakes his arm.

Rin relinquishes a bit of her grip on him, but doesn't let go.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sigh. "Your room's next door."

We've been through the rest of the day, but Rin doesn't eat. She doesn't do her homework. She only hung onto me. And now...we're in front of my door to my room.

"Rin, you can let go now."

Nothing.

I sigh again and open the door with my free right hand.

I close the door behind us.

"I kinda want to get changed." I say.

Rin tightens her grip around my arm. She doesn't say anything, but the message is clear. _I'm not letting go of you._

I unbutton my school uniform and manage to slide it down around Rin's arms.

I'm only wearing my undershirt on top.

I walk to the bathroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Nope. Nothing.

Well, I guess the toilet's out of question, right?

I walk to the shower.

"I kinda want a shower."

Rin hangs on.

I sigh. I know.

"Sorry. Rin." I say, putting my right hand on one of her arms. "I really am. It was my fault, but...I didn't know that would happen. So, try to be more understanding. Let go already."

Rin says nothing.

_Goddamn you, RIN!_

I grit my teeth and grip my undershirt. I rip it off.

Yes, rip, or else, how am I going to get around Rin?

I kick the shower on and turn the nozzle towards me, but of course getting on Rin as well.

I shake my head to get the water droplets out of my eyes. I run my fingers through my wet hair.

_Rin!_

I clench my fist and punch the bathroom mirror. The mirror makes a frightening noise of something breaking, and it leaves a harsh crack running throughout the apex of the punch force.

"I know! I know what you're getting at! I know what you're trying to say! But what can I do about it?" I grit my teeth. "Rin, let go. I don't want this to turn out bad."

Silence, for a few seconds. Then...

"Liar." Rin's voice is hushed and yet scathing.

"What?" I say.

"You're a liar."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"You're a liar." I repeat.

_Len, Len! How could you do this? I love you but...something feels off...something distant..._

The shower continues to spit cold water through the nozzle and onto me, seeping into my clothes.

"You said you wouldn't go anywhere." I say, a sob choking in my throat. "You promised me!"

"I'm _NOT _going anywhere!" Len shakes me off and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Liar." I say.

"_It's not a lie!_"

"Liar."

"I'm right here! Aren't I? I'm right here for you right now!"

"Liar...liar, liar, liar, LIAR!" I shout the last word.

I hear Len growl.

Suddenly, I feel harsh pain slap onto my cheek, hard with infuriated redness from the offender. My back hits the wall.

Tears slid down my cheeks and I look up.

Len had slapped me. For what?

I touch my cheek, which felt like it was burning off.

Len breathes hard, is shoulders heaving up and down in a massive effort to keep calm.

Shakily, I manage to stand up. I reach into my pocket and pull out a chocolate bar.

Len turns off the tap. And looks back at me.

I break the bar into a perfect half.

I look at Len, who's still half naked, due to the ripping off of his undershirt.

"Eat it." I say, holding up the chocolate.

When there was no answer, I repeated, "Eat it. Eat it..."

I sniff and close my eyes.

"Please eat it. Eat it and tell me it tastes good. Eat it and forgive me..." By now, tears were flooding through my eyelids. "Don't leave me alone. Stay with me. Please...PLEASE!" I look up.

Len looks at me for a moment.

"Who...am I?"

I blink.

"Who am I to you?" He looks at me, straight into my pupils.

"W-what?" I say.

"Am I just...a replacement for Rinto?"

I gasp. "NO!"

"YES!" Len shoots back at me. "Rin, you don't see me for me, you see Rinto _through _me."

My eyes widen.

"That's why...this isn't love." Len whispers.

_What? Does Len love me? Or should I say, Did Len love me?_

"Len?" I say.

He looks back at me. He blushes a little. "Don't you feel somehow faraway from me?"

"H-how did you know...?" I bite my lower lip.

"Because I feel that way too."

"Len..."

He looks at the chocolate and shakes his head. "I won't eat it anymore."

I make a little gasp and grip the sweet in my hand.

"You should be the one to eat it, Rin. I can't just be a replacement for Rinto anymore."

"Why?! You said you'd stay with me!" I burst out.

"I am with you! Not as Rinto, but as Len!" he looks deep into my eyes. "So you should be the one eating it, not me!"

I blink some tears away.

"I can be Len..., right?" Len says.

I look down at the chocolate bar.

I breathe out shakily.

And I lift the chocolate up to my lips...and slowly, take a small nibble from it. Straining, I chew it.

"Ah!"

The chocolate bar falls and hits the ground while I drop down and cough out the sweetness of cocoa and my love out from my mouth into the shower drainage. I gasp for air. I cough more and feel Len tense behind me.

"Rin?" he says.

But I'm okay, physically...that is.

But I am emotionally broken.

"Len...! Len!" I sob, my tears flowing down like a river. "Len!"

* * *

Eventually, I go back to my room., hunched on my bed.

It's okay...it's the weekend.

**~Time Skip - Next afternoon~**

Someone is knocking on my door.

_Knock knock knock._

"Rin? Are you in there? You skipped breakfast..." says a familiar voice, I know too well. "Can I come in?"

I give no answer, and the newcomer barges in, Neru-chan.

"Rin?"

I shake my head.

She walks over and sits down beside me.

"I heard you got in a fight with Len?"

I give her a slight nod.

She hugs me. "You know, Len really cares about you."

I look the other way.

_Maybe. Maybe not._

* * *

**End of Chapter 7! Yay!**

**Rin: GIVE ME MY COCOA PUFFS.**

**Len: THERE IS NONE.**

**Rin: F****CK.**

**Me: What's with you and cocoa puffs? I thought it was oranges.**


	8. Pink Snow

**Hi everyone! Okay, so yesterday I had this big-ass orchestra concert I had to go to and that was the day I intended to update D: No matter. This is up now!**

**Rin: 'Bout time.**

**Me: Shut up. You too Len.**

**Len: I didn't say anything.**

**Me: You just did.**

**DISCLAIMER: And _that _everyone, is the Trig Functions.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm still sitting atop my bed, even after Neru left from her awkward visit.

Time to time, I heard Len try to knock on my door., only to be stopped by Haku each time, telling him that I need my time alone. I am extremely grateful to Haku. Because if Len were here, it would make all the doubt I feel seep into my soul and heart even more. And I just can't bear it.

"Idiot," I whisper, hearing Len just outside my door.

I realize Haku's not around.

_So what's it gonna be?_

I hear Len sigh. I can see his white socks at the crack under my door.

I shake my head. Too vague, this sigh. It doesn't give me message of regret or sadness or disappointment.

...But I have a message of regret to give. Can I not love anyone?

I feel another tear pulse out from the corner of my eye.

And I almost hear Rinto kneel in front of me and urge me to go out and make up with Len.

_But you're dead. I shouldn't be able to hear you...and yet, why do I always feel like you're just right beside me?_

"Rin?" I hear my name being called out.

I stay silent, but shift my unnatural position on my bed to make small rustling sounds. So he can hear that I'm _there _but not in the mood to look at him to the face.

"Leave her alone Len." it's Luka-nee.

"But Luka..." his voice his choked and is hushed down to nothing but a mere whisper.

"You wouldn't understand how much Rinto meant to Rin. What you told her in the 'Shower incident' was all true...but maybe too true all at once for her. ...It's like Rinto just died again. For her, that is."

I can see Luka's shadow slightly push Len for him to stop trying to come in my room.

...

But I need to go outside.

Slowly, I stand up. My socks hang loosely from my feet as I pull them up. I write a note, so whoever finds it won't go crazy that I'm missing.

_**Just going out to get some fresh air. Be back soon.**_

_**-Rin**_

I throw the pencil back onto the desk. And lay the note on my bed sheets.

I throw the orange curtains aside,open up the window and walk out onto the rather small balcony. I tie a rope to my waist and the other side to the balcony. Don't worry. I've done this hundreds of times, I won't die.

I leap down and safely land on my feet. I untie the rope.

_Hopefully no one has seen me..._

I run off.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"CRAP. C to the R to the A to the P!" I yell, throwing the box at Mikuo. "MIKUO STOP EATING MY LEEK."

"IT'S NOT ME." He retorts, throwing the box back to me.

I catch it. "THEN WHO IS IT."

"YOU." he throws a glare to me for a brief second then storms away.

I bristle.

_What an idiot!_

I huff a sigh and kick back onto the couch. I turn on the TV to the Weather Channel.

"Right, so it looks like the sunny weather is unfortunately winding down," the newscaster was saying. "Seems like there will be a little hail at night and not too much, but not so little snow. A moderate snowfall. The snow will start coming around noon and no later than 1:30 pm. Be sure to dress warm..."

Snow? Now?

I frown. I glance at the clock.

12:03 pm. Yeah, so much for the 'warning'.

Maybe I should go tell Rin when I bring lunch up to her.

**~Time Skip - Lunchtime~**

"LUNCH YOU FILTHY FOOLS."

More like lunch from the atrocious cook, Meiko. She makes my leek way too dry and the fish way too salty and the rice way overcooked and et cetera et cetera.

"Where's Len?" Kaito calls.

"Out to buy more leek." Mikuo answers.

"This is for Rin." Gumi passes me a tray with a bowl of ramen and an orange with sparkling lemonade.

I nod and take the tray.

I pick my way up the stairs until I reach the room with bright bold orange letters of **RIN **splayed across the door.

I knock. "Rin?"

...

...

No answer.

I open the door.

No one was there. The room was dark and completely vacant, except for the diminishing stream of sunlight the flowed through the curtains. Then I see the note.

_**Just going out to get some fresh air. Be back soon.**_

_**-Rin**_

I blink and look outside.

The rope hung loosely and flew through the wind. I can see small white flakes starting to form in the slowly freexing air.

Uh oh. Snow.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Brrrrr!

I shake my head. I thought it was supposed to be sunny today! I'm wearing only my Vocaloid uniform with no jacket or anything to cover up whatsoever.

It's cold.

I stop.

The cars and trucks rushed by me. it was just like that day. That day when I watched Nii-san's blood slowly cough up from his wound and seep into the snow on the black tar of the road. When the life drained out of his body and the light in his eyes faltered and withered away.

I shake my head once more.

I step out onto the street. I walk swiftly, trying to warm my body up. For some reason, I am now put into a daze. A daze of past memories. Both the good and bad.

...

...

_Why?_

Why couldn't he have lived!?

I hear honks of cars and trucks and traffic.

But I don't care. I press on.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Why!?

Give me answers!

TELL ME!

WHY!?

"RIN!"

What?

I feel a strong push at my side and a warm body against me.

"Ugh!" I close my eyes tight as my body slams onto the concrete with a strong impact.

"Ow..." I feel tight arms around me and I slowly open my eyes.

"Rin are you okay?"

"L-L-Len?"

Shocked, I spring to my feet. "W-W-Why are y-you here!?"

"I could ask the same about you!" Len stands up and brushes himself off. "I didn't see you come out!"

"Len! Y-you're _bleeding!_" My eyes widen.

"What?"

He looks at his elbow. It seems like he scraped himself.

"Whatever, it's nothing. Anyways, how could you just nonchalantly walk out onto the street like that! You could've gotten killed!" he grabs my arm. "Didn't you see the cross-light!?"

Too stunned to answer, my arm trembles beneath his grip. All I can look at is the blood on Len's elbow, dripping down onto the concrete, which had now been somewhat shrouded with snow and ice.

"I-I-I-I-" I stammer.

He looks at me. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY!" I step closer and bury my face into his clothes. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me! It's lonely! It's scary! It's painful! Waaaa..." I cry into his shirt.

He puts his arms around me. "Shhh it's okay."

My tears are frozen to my cheeks. "Len...is it okay...is it really okay...for me to just be happy?"

"Of course." I hear him whisper.

I cough and sniffle. It's getting colder the second.

"Here," he says. He wraps a the scarf he's wearing around me as well as himself. Us, connected together by a yellow scarf. "Better?"

I nod.

But I'm still scared.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 8! Yolo 4 life! Actually, I think that was a little fluffy with the scarf. KAWAII!**

**Rin&Len: Fangirls.**

**Me: Yes.**


	9. An Abundant Source of Love

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update, BUT IT IS NOW HEREZ :D Forgive me. Well, let's go.**

**Rin: And this is the kind of slacker I'm talking about.**

**Len: Says the person who walked the Mile run.**

**Rin: Says the person who waited till the last day to finish the long-term History project.**

**Me: OKAY, WE GET THE POINT.**

**DAISLAIMER: Wut?**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I hold back a bristle as Neru walked into my dark orange room. What does she want with me?

"Rin." Neru nods.

"Neru." I greet her.

She sighs and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Len yet?" she asks.

I nod.

"Well, let's go."

"WAIT!" I stop Neru."I-I-I don't know how I should apologize."

I look down, embarrassed, because I am such a weakling. I can't even say 'Sorry' to my best friend. So what kind of friend does that make me? A horrible one. The ne'er-do-well is what I should be called.

But Neru has a plan. And yes, what a plan it is.

She shrugs. "Simple, eat chocolate in front of him and smile. Easy right?"

"NO! Chocolate is my nightmare. I hate all the cocoa beans in the world!" I shake my head rapidly.

"Yeah, right." she rolls her eyes. "Let's get dressed."

"What?" I watch her walk over to my closet.

She takes my clothes out.

I blink. _She's going to cosplay as Rin Kagamine? What is going on?_

"When I was held back for a year, everyone around me was so timid and careful around me since I had abdominal surgery." Neru drops her skirt down and pulls my shorts up. "But then you came and reached out to me."

~FLASHBACK~

**Neru's POV**

I'm in the school pool now. We've just finished water polo practice. Everyone has a friend here...except for me. Because of this.

I touch the side of my waist., where a scar still remains. I wish somebody, anybody, would come and be my friend. A friend, not an acquaintance. Someone whom I can hang out with and play practical jokes. But everyone is so shy.

"Hi there!"

I look up.

A girl with short blond hair and orange goggles hanging around her neck was standing above me. She must've dried herself already, because her school swimsuit was decently dry. Her eyes were large and expressive and cute ocean blue.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, what's your name?"

"N-Neru Akita." I answer, stunned someone as gorgeous as she would even talk to me. She's the superstar of the water polo team, if you have her on your side...you're winning.

Her smile broadened. "Awesome. Come on, don't you want to get out?"

She stretched her palm out.

I smile and take it.

She tries pulling me out but my force is stronger, resulting her splashing back into the pool.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" I cover my mouth.

She resurfaces, her blond bangs matted against her forehead and cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs and looks at me.

I smile and start laughing as well.

~FLASHBACK END~

**Rin's POV**

I nod. "Yeah I remember."

"Well, it's my turn to help you." She slips on my top, her waist is exposed. "How do I look?"

I flinch. _No!_

Neru's scar shows.

_I can't allow this! This will never happen! This is too much for Neru._

"Neru!" I cry out.

"It's okay." she assures me. But it sounds as if she's trying to convince herself as well.

"No it's not! Why are you even helping me! I know you love Len too!" I burst out.

"W-what are you..."

"You love Len, I love Len. It's only natural that we should be rivals, but YOU help ME on this!? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! You don't need to help me. You don't need to help me win his love. Because you're only going to break your own heart." I cannot stop all the words flooding my mouth and spilling over my lips. "Go and help yourself."

"Stop..." she whispers.

"Why don't you ask him out?" I continue.

"Stop..."

"I'm sure he loves you too and will say 'yes.'"

"STOP!" she leaps at me and wraps her arms around me in a hug. "No...no...stop...I'm doing this because I want to. Nothing will make me happier than you two being together. So you can stop crying for Rinto."

I freeze at the name.

"I'm sure Rinto is happy where he is. After all, you love him so much. I don't think a brother like that wants his younger sister to mourn for him all her life."

Hesitantly, I put my arm around her. "Don't go outside with that on." I plead.

"Then you have to follow the plan."

* * *

I shiver. I've never eaten chocolate out of happiness for over 5 years. Can I really do this?

"You'll be fine." Neru says, reading my mind. But she's texting at the same time.

I inhale. "Here he comes."

She looks up.

I feel my fingers tremble around the milk chocolate bar behind my back as I see Len walk up to us.

"Rin? Neru? What are you guys doing in front of my room?"

"U-um...well, you see I-I-I-I was just um...you know...like...uhhhhhh." I make a vain attempt to speak, but my tongue is tied up in a knot.

"Rin has something she has to say to you." Neru pats my back. _Hard._

"OW!" I complain.

"That was kinda the point. Catch'ya later." she runs off.

"TRAITOR. THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" I shout, waving my fist in the direction she ran off to.

"You were saying?" Len's tone is slightly amused.

Oh yeah, back to the shaking and stammering and I-can't-speak.

I exhale. "I..."

But before I can say a full sentence, my hands pull out the chocolate on their own; I had no control of my arms. I look down at it and I saw his face.

He seemed to be saying, _"Come on Rin-chan. Open it. Eat it. For me."_

_Nii-san...can I truly be happy?_

_"Of course you can."_

For the first time in a long while, I smile at the chocolate.

"Len." I say, choosing my words carefully. "I'm sorry."

I break the chocolate in half. I take a deep breath and bite a chunk of cocoa sweetness from the bar. Trying my hardest not to cry, I manage to swallow the mouthful and smile.

Len mouth nearly drops open, but he catches himself.

He steps forward and hugs me.

"Len...?" I'm drowning in Len's comforting scent.

"You still have to pay Rin." he says.

"What?"

"You still have to pay." he repeats.

"Pay what?"

He releases me and looks into my eyes. He lifts his hand and touches my lower lip with his pointer finger.

"That."

"What's 'that'?" But I already know.

He steps even closer to me and bends down.

"Len...I..." I mumble.

His breath feels warm against my cheek and our lips meet each other for the first time.

He tasted of bananas and dusty sweet. How could I have never known such a great feeling before? I drop the chocolate to the floor.

I feel him release me.

_...OMG what the hell just happened?_

_"A kiss is what happened." I hear a familiar voice whispering into my ear._

_Nii-san?_

Nothing.

"Rin."

I snap my attention back to reality.

Len blushes a crazily blooming red. "I-I-I really like you."

I-I feel like I'm about to faint. This isn't a dream, is it?

"I-I really like you too..." I blink.

This is strange...my heart feels really full now. I've never felt like this before. It feels so...abundant. And somehow, I know it will never be empty again.

* * *

**KKYYYYYAAAAAA! Fangirl seizure! *squirts blood out of nose and falls back onto couch*. Whew. I finally managed to get them to kiss. :) At the cost of oranges and bananas.**

**Rin: Yeah, thanks a lot. *Munches on 15 oranges at one time***

**Len: I never thought I'd be thankful to you. * eats 20 bananas at the same time***

**Me: Yeah, so one kiss is me wasting over $50 on oranges and bananas. RIN! LEN!**

**Rin&Len: That's mah name.**


	10. Strange Material

**Hi guys! Yeah, I decided to update again this week. NO MATTER! I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not...I have know idea. Well, it's either the last or the second to last. I don't want this FF to last too long like with Boku no Pinku no Sora. Also, After this one, I'm obviously going to start up another RinxLen LenxRin FF. By the way...I've been reading some pretty weird things so don't get awkward with me please. Kudos to me. So...**

**I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS AND/OR REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT FF. Leave anything in the reviews or PM me.**

**Rin: Great. Absolutely fantastic. We have to work even more.**

**Len: And on top of this crap, it's still going to be the mushy-gushy kissy romantic stuff.**

**Me: ...then what else do you want me to write about? This is my specialty plus the fans and readers enjoy it. Go and see the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid totally mine and I have commenced WWIII. (insert sarcasm)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Why do I have to go on a date with you again?"

"Hm. Who knows? You should be asking Neru that, dont'cha think? Plus, I don't think you really mind..."

Len sighs and straightens his back. I look at him, a queer expression about my face.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"...I kinda want to take a hot spring bath first."

"Sure."

Yes, Vocaloid is that rich, it has a private hot spring. Don't judge and don't be jealous. I walk into the girls room to be changed. okay, the only bad part about this is that there's only one spring. Which means when it happens, I girl must bathe with a boy. Yeah I know, scary...if you know what I mean.

I slip a white towel over me.

I slide the door open., and Len was already in the steaming warm water.

"Finally." he says and looks up at me as I walk over.

"Look the other way shota boy." I say, about to drop the towel.

"Okay." But he doesn't move his head, his eyes still gaze fixedly on a certain spot...

I blush redder than fire. "LEN YOU ARE AN IDIOT! PERVERT!"

"Sorry..." he turns his head.

"No peeking." I drop the towel and dip my body into the water.

"Done yet?"

"I'm done."

He looks back at me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"Nothing. You're just...so beautiful."

I blush.

"So perfect."

"Stop with the flattery."

"In my eyes, you're all those things." Len shrugs and edges closer to me.

I move closer and rest my head on his bare shoulder. I look up at his face.

He is blushing like he's never blushed before. He looks as if he's thinking about something. But then he turns even brighter red.

"Len...are you thinking of something dirty?" I blink steam from my eyes.

I see him bite his lower lip.

"...Well?" I press.

"...Yes..." he admits.

"Hey Len," I lean closer. "Do you _want _to do something dirty...?" A playful smirk rolls off my mouth, I can't help it. He looks so adorable being embarrassed!

"N-NO!" he shakes his head violently.

"You're so bad at lying." I tease him further.

I want a kiss. I want a kiss from him. Again, for the fifth time in a row today, I want another one. Sometimes I even want more than that... '...But what?' You say. Oh, well, let's just call that it would fall into the rated M part of the section.

I lean upward to indicate a kiss.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I look down at her, blushing crazy. I know it. It always happens.

Whenever I looks at Rin, I always feel so tingly.

Ugh, what am I doing...thinking of wrong things. But still...I can't help but look at _that _part.

_Rin looks so fragile, and yet she can kick a block of concrete in half. I...I-I feel scared to just hug her. I want to touch her more. I want to do erotic things to her. I..._

"Len...are you thinking of something dirty?" She blinks up at me.

I hesitate. How can she tell!?

"...Well?"

"...Yes..." I break.

"Hey Len," she's become especially close now. "Do you _want _to do something dirty...?" She smiles.

"N-NO!" I shake my head as hard as I can.

"You're so bad at lying." She leans upward.

Great, she wants another kiss!? ...Actually I want one too...sometimes, love just drives you insane.

I lean down and give her a quick kiss-peck on the lips.

I put a hand on her shoulder and start to slide it down.

She giggles.

...

...

"Rin, if you really want to do this, I can't guarantee nothing will happen." I warn her.

I push her up to the smooth wall.

"L-Len?" she stammers.

I look into her eyes. Her eyes dart back and forth, as if she can't process the information streaming out to her. But there was also a glimmer of excitement.

...That sounds even too wrong for Kaito.

_She is excited._

...

...

...

...

Ugh! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

AH!?

Um...

"I'M GONNA GO NOW, BUH-BYE."

I break out of Len's grip and snatch my towel up before standing back up. I wrap it around me and rush back into the changing room.

I dry myself off.

That was so scary! I didn't even mean to be that flirtatious! I cover my mouth. And I've never seen that kind of look on Len's face before...it looked...as if he was serious! OMG, I took it way too far! I shouldn't have done what I did! But I regret nothing! As long Len's relationship with me grows stronger, closer, I don't care.

I feel a shiver run down my spine and the hairs rise.

What if...I didn't run away? What would have happened to me and him?

I prefer not to think about that.

...It's too early anyways.

* * *

**He he he...okay sorry. LIKE I SAID, I'VE BEEN READING SOME PRETTY NAUGHTY STUFF XD Specifically FF. Okay guys, incest is wrong and you know it but it is Oh, so fun to read and write! XD**

**Rin: Ewww. -.-**

**Len: Totally wrong...**

**Me: I said I'M SORRY.**

**REMEMBER: For the next FF, I am open to any requests and suggestions! And constructive criticism. Just don't say I suck or anything because I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY THAT I** SUCK.


End file.
